The present invention relates to a crib frame assembly and, particularly, to a painted metal end frame assembly for use with such things as a bed, crib, and changing table. More particularly, the present invention relates to a painted end frame assembly, components of which are formed and painted prior to connection of the components together into an end frame assembly.
Metal end frame assemblies for use with such things as beds, cribs, and changing tables are known. These end frames provide structural support to the item to which the end frame is attached. In addition, the aesthetic qualities of beds, cribs, and changing tables can be enhanced by forming components of the end frames into decorative shapes and/or painting these components.
Conventional metal end frame assemblies are often welded together. This makes multi-colored painting of end frame assemblies difficult and expensive. Welding painted metal components of an end frame assembly together after they have been painted burns some of this paint off.
Trying to paint individual components of an end frame assembly different colors after they have been welded together is expensive and time consuming. End frame assembly components of one color must be masked before other components are painted a different color. This masking must then be removed which adds additional time and expense to the painting process. Further, removal of masking is a messy process that can sometimes leave masking and adhesive behind on components of an end frame. If this masking and adhesive cannot be removed, the end frame assembly must either be disposed of or disassembled with the destroyed component or components removed. The end frame assembly must then be subsequently reassembled and painted. A multi-colored metal end frame assembly that could be produced without the above-described difficulties associated with current production techniques would be a welcome improvement.
Accordingly, the present invention includes a metal end frame assembly formed from dissimilar materials. The metal end frame assembly includes a metal outer frame that is bent into a predetermined shape. The outer frame includes a top portion and a pair of downwardly extending legs.
The metal end frame assembly further includes a metal lower support for attachment between the downwardly extending legs of the outer frame. The lower support is attached to the outer frame by a pair of holes punched through the downwardly extending legs of the outer frame and connectors and fasteners. Each connector has a first end which is inserted into an opening formed in the lower support. A second end of each connector has a fish mouth formed on it that engages an outer periphery of a downwardly extending leg of the outer end frame. An insert such as a spider nut is disposed within the cavity of the lower supports behind each fish mouth connector. A fastener such as a threaded screw or bolt is inserted into the holes formed in the downwardly extending legs of the outer frame. The fastener threadingly engages both the fish mouth connector and the insert to connect the lower support to the outer frame. The connector is made from a heat deformable plastic such as polypropylene.
The end frame assembly further includes a plurality of metal spindles that are mounted to lie between the top portion of the outer frame and the lower support. The spindles are formed into such shapes as a trombone slide in addition to also being formed to be substantially straight. The trombone spindles have downwardly extending legs that are trapped in apertures or openings formed in lower support. These apertures or openings in lower support have a substantially identical shape to the outer periphery of the downwardly extending legs of the trombone spindles. The trombone spindles further include a top portion located between the downwardly extending legs of the trombone spindles.
The trombone spindles are attached to the outer frame by fasteners designed to reduce rotation of the spindles by, for example, a child. The fasteners include a shoulder rivet and a pop rivet for each of the trombone spindles. The shoulder rivet connecting a trombone spindle to the top portion of the outer frame extends through apertures formed in first wall portions of both the top portion of the outer frame and trombone spindle. The pop rivet extends through first and second walls of the trombone spindle at a different location than the aperture for the shoulder rivet. In addition, an aperture is formed through the first wall of the top portion of the outer frame for the pop rivet at a different location than the aperture for the shoulder rivet. Portions of the first wall of the trombone spindle adjacent the first wall of the top portion of the outer frame are flattened so that they make direct contact with the adjacent first wall of the top portion.
First and second ends of the substantially straight spindles are swaged so that they have generally flat sides. At least one end of the substantially straight spindles has a double-D cross-section. At least one of the apertures formed in both the lower support and top portion of the outer frame also has a double-D shape. This allows straight spindles to be connected between the lower support and the top portion of the outer frame such that it is difficult to rotate them.
The top portion of the outer frame may be formed so that it has a predefined radius of curvature in order to give the end frame assembly a more decorative appearance. In those cases where the top portion of the outer frame is formed with a predefined radius of curvature, the lower support is also formed so as to substantially match the radius of curvature of the top portion of the outer frame. This allows the trombone spindles and substantially straight spindles to be formed of substantially equal length. Thus, a trombone spindle or generally straight spindle can be used at any location of attachment for a like-type spindle between the top portion of the outer frame and the lower support.
The process or method for making the end frame assembly involves preforming of the metal outer frame, lower support, and spindles in the shapes described above. Subsequent to formation of the metal components of the end frame assembly, they are painted in a paint kitchen having paint booths as is known in the art. The painting involves electrostatically powder coating the outer frame, lower support, and spindles with one or more colors. Subsequent to electrostatic powder coating, the paint is cured onto the surfaces of the components of the end frame assembly in a heat chamber. The above process can be used to produce a wide variety of differently shaped outer end frames, lower supports, and spindles. In addition, these outer frames, lower supports, and spindles can be of differing colors. These various shaped and colored components can then be connected together in various combinations to produce a wide variety of end frame assemblies having various pleasing shapes and colors.
The problems encountered with current manufacturing of painted metal end frame assemblies are avoided by the present invention. Because the components of the end frame assembly are connected together subsequent to painting by mechanical fastening, there is no problem with paint burn-off as with painted metal end frame assemblies that are welded together. Furthermore, no masking is required to produce painted and multi-colored end frame assemblies. Elimination of masking saves both time and expense as described above. The present invention thus reduces the ultimate cost that might otherwise be charged for beds, cribs, and changing tables that have multi-colored end frame assemblies attached to them.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention as presently perceived.